I'll Be There For You
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Olhei em volta do lugar onde eu estava... A maioria das lembranças continha o mesmo grupo de pessoas que fez parte da minha vida desde que eu entrei para essa escola. O grupo de pessoas que eu nunca esqueceria.


Fic narrada por Lílian Evans

Capítulo único:

Eu nunca sentira aquilo.

Olhei em volta do lugar onde eu estava. Várias lembranças vinham a minha cabeça como ondas que quebram no mar aleatoriamente. A maioria das lembranças continha o mesmo grupo de pessoas que fez parte da minha vida desde que eu entrei para essa escola. O grupo de pessoas que eu nunca esqueceria.

Fora naquele Salão Comunal que pela primeira vez eu encontrei com minhas duas melhores amigas, Dorcas Meadowes e Marlene Mckinnon.

Fora ali que pela primeira vez James Potter me chamou para sair e recebeu o mais lindo fora de todos.

Fora ali que Sirius Black resolveu tentar ajudar o James e ficou me enchendo o saco para eu sair com seu amigo.

No mesmo lugar, Remo Lupin me contou seu segredo mais secreto.

E fora exatamente na cadeira onde eu estou sentada que eu, Lílian Evans, que eu me senti em casa pela primeira vez.

_**So no one told you life was gonna be this way [four claps]  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but...**_

"_Eu estava tremendamente chateada com a Lene. Estávamos no quinto ano e era o dia do meu aniversário, mas para meu horror, todo mundo me resolveu ignorar naquele dia. SIM! ME IGNORAR!_

_- Eu já falei Lene, não. – Murmurei enquanto Lene me jogava de um lado para o outro tentando me convencer de fazer aquela loucura._

_- Por favor, Lils, vamos até a Sala Precisa comigo! Eu preciso de uma coisa._

_- Então busque amanhã. Eu vou dormir Lene, não estou com saco._

_- Poxa, sabe, se fosse o James aposto que ele iria comigo. – Falou ela fazendo aquele biquinho e fingindo chorar. Mesmo estando puta com ela eu a segui para fora da Sala Comunal no meio da noite. Já era o horário de estar na cama, mas eu resisto a carinha de cachorro sem dono aprendida com Sirius da Lene? NÃOO!_

_Andamos silenciosamente pelos corredores desertos e chegamos a Sala Precisa._

_- Ok, pense logo no que você precisa. – Mandei e a Lene fechou os olhos me obedecendo._

_- Vamos? – Perguntou ela abrindo a porta para mim._

_- Claro. – Abri a porta com força e quase cai para trás._

_- SURPRESA! – Berraram milhares de vozes ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia confetes caindo em cima de mim._

_- O que é isso, seu bando de loucos? – Perguntei com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Lílian – começou a Lene rindo -, você é minha melhor amiga, achou mesmo que eu tivesse esquecido seu aniversário sua tolinha?_

_O primeiro grupo a me abraçar foi o que mais me faria falta fora de Hogwarts._

_James veio até onde eu estava e me deu um abraço de quebrar as costelas. Logo depois Sirius apareceu e me abraçou junto de James. Dorcas e Remo se juntaram e a eles e logo depois Lene pulou em cima da gente._

_- A LÍLIAN É TUDO OU NADA? - Berrou sorrindo._

_- TUDOOOO! – Gritaram eles todos me fazendo chorar._

_- Eu não sou nada sem vocês. – Falei chorosa._

_- Ooooonnn! – Recebi vários beijos em minhas bochechas e um selinho de James que aproveitara a oportunidade._

_Mas eu não brigaria com ele... __Não naquele dia."_

_**I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)**_

"_- Lílian? Lilyyyy? – Era a décima vez que eu ouvia meu nome sendo chamado, mas mesmo assim eu não saí de trás da árvore que eu estava me escondendo no jardim._

_- Lily? – Perguntou alguém finalmente me encontrando._

_- Merda Potter, você tinha que me achar. – Tentei limpar as lágrimas que escapavam dos meus olhos, mas não me sentia capaz de fazer aquilo._

_- Vem cá. – O Potter me levantou e pegou um lencinho dentro do bolso dele. – Eu sinto muito Lily._

_- Não sente não, ninguém sente de verdade o que eu estou sentindo._

_Eu estava no meu sexto ano e naquele dia acabara de perder minha mãe._

_- Eu não sinto o que você está sentindo Lily – começou o Potter passando a mão no meu cabelo -, por que eu não a conhecia. Mas eu também estou triste._

_- E eu posso saber o porquê?_

_- Porque você está triste. Um motivo simples e muito plausível. Lily, todos nós estamos tristes, eu sei que não da mesma força que você, mas estamos. Nós não queremos que você sofra._

_- Como você pode me pedir isso Potter? – Perguntei sem entender._

_- Porque eu sou seu amigo, eu tenho o dever de tentar impedir você de sofrer. Nós estamos ao seu lado. – Disse ele se aproximando – Eu sei que você está triste e não vou tentar falar que tudo vai melhorar, que tudo vai dar certo porque eu sei como é perder alguém, mas eu posso afirmar que vou estar do seu lado para sempre. Venha o que vier._

_Olhei para ele por alguns segundos e por impulso o abracei. Senti suas mãos me envolverem nas costas. Aquela sensação de ter um abraço amigo era o que eu precisava, não precisava de "sinto muito" ou "vai ficar tudo bem". Ele tinha razão, eu só precisava deles ao meu lado._

_- Ei! Achei vocês. – Sirius Black saiu de trás da árvore – Ei Lily! Vem cá amiga – ele me puxou com força -, um abraço de Sirius Black é a cura para todos seus problemas._

_Ri enquanto ele me apertava até me esmagar totalmente e James veio me socorrer."__****_

_**Your still in bed at 10, and work began at 8  
Burned you breakfast so far, things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world was brought down to your knees - and**_

"_- Acho que um pouco de água com açúcar era uma boa._

_Ouvi Sirius sair correndo, mas não ergui a cabeça._

_- Ei Lily! Você está legal? – Perguntou-me James baixinho. – Eu sei que é um choque, mas... Bem, você pediu pra gente te contar..._

_- Lily, eu entendo perfeitamente se você quiser parar de falar comigo..._

_Aquilo me fez erguer a cabeça, Remo Lupin enlouquecera?_

_- Como? – Perguntei um pouco alterada. Ele se afastou um pouco. – Você acha que eu vou parar de falar com você por causa de uma coisa tola como essa?_

_- Bem – ele ficou vermelho -, você pode achar que é perigoso._

_- Pois saiba Remo Lupin, que isso nem passou pela minha cabeça, abandonar você! Tsk, quem você pensa que é Lupin?_

_Ouvi Dorcas e Marlene aplaudindo._

_- Bem... Eu, eu..._

_- Cala a boca Lupin – eu falei enquanto estalava os dedos para Lene e Dorcas - Meninas, eu acho que o Lupin está meio carente depois de nos revelar seu segredo peludo, uns beijinhos viriam a calhar._

_Lene e Dorcas sorriram maliciosas e nós nos aproximamos enchendo o Remo no rosto de beijos._

_Ele começou a ficar mais vermelho do que já estava._

_- Ei! – Exclamou Sirius quando chegou com um copo de água – Eu também tenho muitos problemas._

_Olhamos para ele e depois para James que falou:_

_- Eu também, merecia váaaaarios beijinhos._

_- Aproveitadores. – Sussurrou Marlene._

_- Nós preferimos o Remo. – Eu falei o abraçando. Dorcas e Lene fizeram o mesmo._

_- Safado. – James encarou Remo, com inveja, e nós começamos a rir."_

_**I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)**_

- Lílian? – Ouvi alguém me chamar e me virei. Lene vinha descendo as escadas enquanto trazia seu Malão.

- Fala cachorra.

- Putz, é assim que você me trata no último dia em Hogwarts? Choquei perua.

Comecei a rir com Lene e logo depois Dorcas apareceu. Elas sentaram cada uma em um lado da minha cadeira.

- No que você estava pensando? – Perguntou a Lene com um suspiro.

- Em momentos bons passados aqui em Hogwarts.

- Não fala assim que eu choro. – Disse a Dorcas. Vi lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos dela.

- Tarde demais amiga. – Falou Lene sorrindo.

- Vocês vão continuar falando comigo? – Perguntei manhosa.

- Claro! Serei sua madrinha no casamento com o Jay. – Disse a Lene orgulhosa.

- E eu também! – Dorcas falou como se estivesse me cobrando.

- Eita, as duas disputando o posto de madrinha, estou me sentindo famosa. – Falei enquanto ajeitava o cabelo em uma tentativa de parecer famosa. PÉ! Lílian Evans fracassou.

- Eu sempre achei que você tinha jeito para fama. – Ouvi James sussurrar em meu ouvido e um arrepio veio no mesmo instante.

- Você sempre achou que eu levo jeito para tudo.

- Isso é verdade, do jeito que você é inteligente.

- Seu namorado é um puxa saco. – Falou o Sirius descendo e segurando a Lene pela cintura.

- Puxa saco é pouco. – Remo também veio e foi para o lado da Dorcas.

- Somos três casais tão lindos. – Eu falei fingindo chorar.

- Pois é, mas eu e a Lene somos os mais bonitos daqui, fato. – Disse o Sirius sorrindo malicioso pra Lene – Né, Lene?

Lene revirou os olhos e nem respondeu.

- Gente – falei quando ouvi mais pessoas começando a descer as escadas.

- Fala Lily. – James me puxou para me abraçar.

- Quando sairmos por aquele trem não seremos mais alunos – eu lembrei e vi todos trocando olhares tristes -, mas continuaremos amigos, certo?

- Of course baby. Você é a baixinha da turma, sem a baixinha não existe turma.

- Black e seus comentários, pessoal, palmas pra ele. – Disse a Dorcas e todos batemos palmas.

- Eu sempre soube que nossas amizades eram até o fim. – Eu falei já sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas que desciam.

- Lily, você para uma pessoa inteligente consegue ser muito burra às vezes.

Olhei pasma pro Remo e ele sorriu.

- Nossa amizade não é até o fim, ela vai além dele.

- Mesmo não nos vendo regulamente? – Perguntei manhosa.

- Mesmo só por carta, eu juro. – Prometeu a Lene – A saudade sempre acaba aumentando o sentimento. Escreverei para vocês sempre, mesmo não vendo vocês todos os dias, sentirei cada um do meu lado no meu caminho. Porque eu sei que é onde vocês estarão.

Peguei a mão de cada um e coloquei no centro da roda que havíamos formado.

- Até que a morte nos separe? – Perguntei segurando a mão de todos como um pequeno grupo esportista.

- Além dela Lily. – Lembrou a Dorcas sorrindo – Nos veremos em outros planos também, pode crer, vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão facilmente._****_

_**No-one could ever know me  
No-one could ever see me  
Since you´re the only one who knows - what it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even in my worst I'm best with you**_

Eles tinham razão. Mesmo na hora mais sombria da minha vida, quando esperei a luz verde me atingir, eu sabia que poderia encontrar todos eles em um lugar só nosso.

Em um novo lugar.

E mesmo que os outros viessem mais tarde, como o Sirius e o Remo, nós estaríamos esperando por eles._****_

_**It's like you're always stuck in 2nd gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year**_

X-X

N/a: Ei, gostaram da fic? Comentem, por favor pessoal! *o*

Beijoooos


End file.
